


That I Wish You Saw

by formalizing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Handprint, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sam, Scars, Scratching, Season/Series 04, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formalizing/pseuds/formalizing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scars Dean got for him are the ones Sam likes best, but Dean comes back from hell with just a handprint on his arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That I Wish You Saw

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on Tumblr](http://all-these-formalities.tumblr.com/post/137831711249/your-brother-says-he-loves-your-scars-when-hes-so), but rei_c thinks it should be here, too, so.
> 
> Title from '[Scar Tissue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzJj5-lubeM)' by the Red Hot Chili Peppers, because why not.

  
  
  
  


Your brother says he loves your scars when he’s so little he shouldn’t have seen half of them, shouldn’t be curled into you soft and familiar, wearing just your arm around him. His matchstick fingers scrape over your skin trying to ignite, and he’s particularly fond of the ones he had to sew up himself, where the lines aren’t quite straight.  
  
Your brother says he hates that scar, the one on your shoulder that is the only one you have left, that replaced all the ones you earned for him. He keeps his hand over it when you fuck him, digs his nails in and scratches sharp through it when he comes. He sucks your blood off his fingertips because it’s the same as his own.  
  
Maybe one day he’ll reach in and touch the only one that’s really forever, the jagged one on your heart that says his name.


End file.
